


I'll Always Be There For You

by Beccaman



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, One Shot, Other members of Konoha 12 mentioned, SasuSaku implied, Teen Romance, What Have I Done, au i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beccaman/pseuds/Beccaman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She looked up, the sunset still visible just over the hillside. This was the beginning of a new chapter for her. She was an adult now, free to do whatever she wished. No longer the one taking over her family’s company, no longer a weak girl who was shy beyond belief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Always Be There For You

“Shino Aburame.” The principal called, and Hinata and her fellow classmates clapped and cheered for their quiet friend. The Aburame family softly clapped, as they were a very muted clan. Shino accepted his diploma and walked to the other side of the stage, after shaking Ms. Tsunade’s hand.

 

Hinata looked around at the rest of her friends. These people, she was probably never going to see some of them again, but then again, maybe not. She blushed when she saw Naruto, laughing quietly to himself about one thing or another.

 

Hinata had been in love with Naruto since they were in elementary school, as he had tried to beat up the bullies that had picked on her for having weird looking eyes. Hinata never had someone do that for her before, and it was very kind and sweet. Ever since, she was smitten with the blonde haired prankster.

 

“Sakura Haruno.” Ms. Tsunade called, and once again, the classmates cheered their friend on. The pink haired girl carefully walked across stage in her beautiful red dress and high heels, and her family, the Haruno’s, were yelling and screaming at their daughter about how proud they were. Naruto was yelling too, cheering for his friend louder than anyone else.

 

“Shut up, Naruto!” Kiba said, rolling his eyes.

 

“What?! She’s my friend!”

 

“Yeah, yeah, just, you are so freaking loud. It hurts my ears.”

 

Naruto grumbled quietly for a moment as Hinata watched on.

 

“Kiba?”

 

“Yeah? What is it?”

 

“You didn’t need to be rude to him..”

 

“What?! You’re sticking up for him?”

 

“...”

 

Kiba sighed, “Okay, Hinata.”

 

As Sakura went to the other end of the stage to stand with Shino, Hinata’s name was called.

 

She carefully walked up the steps, focusing her eyes on Ms. Tsunade. In the crowd, she heard cheering from her little sister, her older cousin Neji and his girlfriend, Tenten and their best friend Rock Lee.

 

Behind her, she could hear Kiba yelling above all else, his cheering and everyone else’s made her smile and duck her head, and she could hear Naruto yelling her name too, which made her blush.

 

She shook hands with Ms. Tsunade and accepted her diploma and made her way to the other side, cheering still going on.

 

When she reached the other side, Shino and Sakura congratulated her, and when she turned around to see the others, she saw Kiba and Naruto wrestling. The three of them ran over to see what was happening as Ms. Tsunade went over too along with some other teachers.

 

“You have no right to cheer for her!”

 

“I have every right! She’s my friend too!”

 

“Yeah, right!”

 

Kakashi Hatake, the vice principal, quickly got in between the two before they could actually damage each other.

 

“What on Earth are you two doing?”

 

“Just, let me go! I need to kick his ass!” Naruto yelled, trying to get around Kakashi.

 

“You think you can do that!?” Kiba yelled back, squirming around Kakashi’s grasp too.

 

“ENOUGH!”

 

Ms. Tsunade came over and dispelled Kakashi, who bowed and walked away.

 

“This is your graduation, today you become adults! Act like one!”

 

She walked away, and Sakura, Shino and Hinata went back to the other end and tried not to mess up anything. 

 

“Kiba Inuzuka.”

 

Kiba was cheered for, Hinata and Shino clapping on their end and Kiba’s family roaring in happiness for their youngest child.

 

He jogged over to them, grinning.

 

“Guess who’s finally an adult!”

 

Hinata smiled and Shino shook hands with his friend.

 

“Kiba.. You shouldn’t of done that to the Uzumaki kid.”

 

“Whatdya mean, Shino? I didn’t do anything, he started it!”

 

“Somehow, I doubt that.” Shino said quietly.

 

“Sasuke Uchiha” Ms. Tsunade called.

 

“Why do you doubt that?! He was cheering for Hinata. He’s not her friend!”

 

“Kiba!” Hinata exclaimed. 

 

“Hinata, that kid is not your friend! He’s the boy everyone hates! He’s a monster!”

 

“Kiba, calm down. You’re making another scene.” Shino said.

 

Sasuke walked over, looked at them and went to sit down on the floor. Sakura soon joined him.

 

“Kiba, just leave him alone, please.”

 

“Fine.”

 

“Naruto Uzumaki!”

 

Hinata turned around and watched Naruto walk across the stage. Their was silence in the audience as Naruto walked up the stairs. A quarter way across the stage, the boy looked like he was about to cry, and Hinata nervously began clapping.

 

Naruto looked up, his feet no longer dragging, and Hinata clapped louder. Naruto smiled at her, and ran to get his diploma. Tsunade shook his hand and patted him on the head. Naruto ran over and smiled at Hinata.

 

“Thank you, Hinata.”

 

Hinata blushed and Naruto went to go bug Sakura and Sasuke.

 

“You shouldn’t of done that Hinata.” Kiba said.

 

An hour later, Hinata was outside, walking alone. She was just wondering around the school yard, knowing she was probably never going to step foot here again. Her family was still inside, along with Kiba and Shino. They all understood.

 

As she dug her toes in the dirt, holding her shoes, the wind picked up, and her hair came out of it’s low tie and blew in the wind, her light pink dress flowing softly too.

 

She looked up, the sunset still visible just over the hillside. This was the beginning of a new chapter for her. She was an adult now, free to do whatever she wished. No longer the one taking over her family’s company, no longer a weak girl who was shy beyond belief.

 

She was no longer a teenager either. Now she was a woman, free to do whatever.

 

“Hinata! Hey, Hinata!”

 

Hinata spun around, and Naruto was there, and his suit jacket seemed to have disappeared. 

 

“N-Naruto!”

 

“Hey..” He bent over, breathing heavily from running. “Uh, listen. I just.. I really wanted to thank you.”

 

“For what?”

 

“You.. You stood up for me in there. You clapped for me when no one else did. Why did you do that? Don’t you think I’m a monster, or a disgrace or something?”

 

“Of course not. I did what I did because I think you deserve it.”

 

Naruto’s eyes gleamed.

 

“Do you really think so?”

 

“I do. You helped all those years ago. I figured I could help you now.”

 

“Wha…?” Naruto trailed off, and his closed.

 

Hinata stood patiently, he had obviously forgotten that he helped her. 

 

“Wait, that was you!?”

 

“Yes. I didn’t have the courage to thank you back then.”

 

“Wow.. That was so long ago. You remember that?”

 

“Yes, of course! That was when I-” Hinata cut herself off, blushing.

 

Naruto looked at her and smiled.

 

“Thank you so much, you know? I thought that that was it, no one would ever appreciate me. I figured, maybe I should give up on my dream if no one acknowledges me. You acknowledge me. Granny Tsunade acknowledges me, and so does Iruka and Jiraiya. But that’s it. My so called friends don’t care about me, and everyone else is scared of me.”

 

“But you were the first to actually do something about it, in front of hundreds of people. You..You stood up for me in front of your own family, who hate me too. Thank you so much Hinata.”

Hinata smiled at the boy and suddenly was engulfed in warm arms and shoulders.

 

“Thank you so, so much.”

 

Hinata blushed and hugged the boy back. She could feel tears on her shoulders, and knew Naruto was crying, and whispered.

 

“I’ll always be there, Naruto."

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt on Tumblr: At graduation, Person A's entire family is there, and they cheer for them when they walk on stage. Person B, on the other hand, had no-one come to support them. When no-one clapped for them, Person A did. Person B goes to talk Person A after the ceremony is over. What happens next is up to you.
> 
> I have no idea for some of these things.


End file.
